Too Late
by theblindbandit1
Summary: A one-shot of what happens one night during the war. Everything seems to be right into the world until tragedy strikes like a bolt of lightning. Minor violence.


He had seen her sitting on the edge of the cliff, the sun setting in front of her. He wondered if she had ever wanted to see the many colors of it. She was sitting there, feet swinging over the edge, her eyes closed. She looked the same as she always did, wearing the same outfit as when he had first seen her, her hair up in it's normal bun. But something was different seeing her there, something he liked. "Twinkletoes, you know you can't sneak up on me." She said, her voice calm. He knew she was going to notice him sooner or later, but he had hoped it could've been a little longer.

He walked over and sat down beside her, not saying anything. He did not want to disturb his master, she seemed to be at peace for once. He leaned back on his hands and watched as the final remnants of the sun slid under the horizon, and one by one, the stars began to appear. She layed back, her pale green eyes reflecting the stars, though they would never be able to see them. A gentle wind blew, and the sound of insects filled the air. He then layed back next to his master, looking up at the endless sky of stars. She closed her eyes, and he wondered if was imagining the sight that he was looking up at.

Minutes passed, and the peaceful sounds of the woods were all to be heard. Their friends were off at camp, probably sleeping, it was just the two of them. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, both hands on the ground. He saw her do this and sat up to look around, there was a flash and she pushed him out of the way. Azula, who had shot the bolt of lightning at him, ran off with a smirk on her face, thinking she'd finally defeated the Fire Nation's greatest threat.

He sat up from where she had pushed him and looked around for her. The sight he found brought tears to his eyes. She was on the ground a few feet from where they had been, holding her chest, and let out a struggled groan. He ran over to her and kneeled at her side. "Toph?" He asked quietly. She rolled over slowly, in reply to him saying her name, for the pain made it too hard for her to speak. And he saw what was causing her so much pain. A hole had been burnt out of her tunic and shirt, and under it he saw a red mark, and he realized what had happened. She had pushed him out of the way of a bolt of lightning that had been shot at him while the two of them had been sitting there, and instead of him being stuck, she had been hit instead.

Her breathing was becoming rushed, and he was more worried. He held her in his arms and called out, "Katara! Katara!" Praying that Katara would come before it was too late. "A-A-Aang...", Toph's pained voice was trying to get his attention, but he stopped her. "No Toph, don't talk. Save your strength." His voice was shaking, tears running down his cheeks. He held her tighter, and called out again, "Katara!"

Katara came running into the clearing, "Aang! What is...?" But she did not need to finish her question. Aang looked up at her, tears still running down his cheeks. Then she saw that he was holding Toph, and she ran over to beside them. He knew that Toph was slipping, her breathing and heartbeat were racing. "Katara, there's no time to explain, I need you to help her." Katara nodded and opened her water pouch, bending a small amount of water out and forming it around her hands. The water glowed bright blue and then Katara placed her glowing hands on Toph's wound. Toph eased for a moment, but then cringed again as the pain worsened. Katara looked up at Aang, tears now streaking down her cheeks as well. "Aang...I-I," She studdered, tears running down her cheeks faster now, "I think we're gonna loose her."

Toph had been listening to what the two who were around her were saying, but even lying flat on the ground, she could not feel the vibrations enough to "see", the pain in her chest worsened with every moment she lie there. For the first time in her life she truly was afraid, afraid of dying. But she had saved Aang, and that was worth dying for, because she could not live without him.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Toph...I'm s-s-s-so sorry. It's m-m-my fault." He studdered. She put her hand on his shoulder and spoke in a soft voice,"No Aang...it's not your fault. I did it because...well," Her face was pale from the pain, but with the next sentence she spoke her cheeks turned a bright pink,"I did it because..." But her sentence was cut off by a grimace of pain and she grabbed her chest. She took a deep breath, and she spoke so quiet that he barely heard her, "Because...I...Love...You." And she closed her eyes.

He had loved her since the day he met her, but had never said anything. He had respected her as a master, but that was all he had shown. "I love you too Toph." He whispered in her ear. But now it was too late, she was gone.

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters used in this story. I only own this story.


End file.
